Lipstick Stains
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: "Are…are you wearing lipstick?" Reid asked shocked. Morgan looked at him confused. "Yeah, Morgan it looks like you have lipstick all over your mouth" Emily smirked "If your going to wear lipstick, you should get someone to teach you how to apply it properly" Derek/Emily oneshot


**_A/N: I've wanted to write a story for this fandom for a long time...and i finally did it :) keep in mind this is my first Morgan/Prentiss fic, so please be gentle LoL I'm kinda nervous about it. This is a one-shot and the characters may be a bit OOC and it doesn't follow the storyline on Criminal Minds, except for the Rossi/Prentiss friendship. I hope you like it..._**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Criminal Minds**

* * *

**Lipstick Stains**

Their lips met firmly, his tongue swept across her lips making her moan. He took full advantage and their tongues began a passionate dance. She pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor while he unbuttoned hers and pushed it off her shoulders. He caressed her torso and cupped her breast, he swept his thumb across her nipples and she let out a throaty moan. Before she knew it, her pants were down to her ankles and she kicked them the rest of the way off. He laughed against her lips, "No underwear, you were expecting this weren't you". She wrapped her soft hand around his erection, he groaned "Minx"

Her hands trailed down his chiseled chest and to his fly which she quickly undid and pushed his pants along with his boxers down to his ankles; their lips never parting. He pushed her roughly against the wall and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. They both let out a loud moan as he entered her warm heat, they vigorously moved against each other; unbelievable pleasure coursed through them with each thrust, until they reached their peak together. Once they caught their breath, they got dressed; he placed a soft kiss on her lips and then he smirked, "Let's hope you weren't too loud"

"_Me_? It's _you_ we should be worried about" she shot back.

"Hmm, why don't we test that" he kissed her soundly

She smiled and pushed him away gently, "I would love to, but I really think we should get back to work, lunch hour is just so long you know"

He sighed, "Yeah" he placed a kiss on her forehead "You go first"

She caressed his cheek and smiled, before she exited the washroom. He waited 5 or so minutes before he peaked out the door to see if it was clear. He exited the washroom and went to the bullpen where the team was sitting at their desks.

He discreetly cast a loving look at Emily before he took a seat at his desk. After a while he felt eyes on him, so he looked up only to see Reid looking at him oddly.

"What?" he questioned

"Are…are you wearing lipstick?" Reid asked shocked

Morgan looked at him confused.

"Yeah, Morgan it looks like you have lipstick all over your mouth" Emily smirked "If your going to wear lipstick, you should get someone to teach you how to apply it properly" she then handed him the mirror out of her purse. He looked at her suspiciously and then looked at himself in the mirror. He saw the lipstick smudges on his lips, his cheek, and down his neck, _'Damnit!'_

He handed her back the mirror, and shot her a glare, "You set me up" All she did was struggle to hold back her laughter. "This lipstick isn't mine" Morgan said

"What lipstick?" Garcia asked from behind him.

He turned around instinctively and she gasped, "You really need someone to teach you how to do that, my chocolate god…or goddess"

"That's what I told him" Emily laughed

When Garcia looked over to her, she gasped again "Oh my god, oh goody, really?"

"What?" Reid asked

"Didn't you notice they're wearing the same shade of lipstick?" She replied excitedly, Emily blushed and Derek smirked at her discomfort.

Reid looked at her confused "Why would they be wearing the same lipstick?"

"You are a genius but you're so clueless when it comes to romance" she told him

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reid asked, slightly offended

"I meant no offence" Penelope said, and then she turned to Derek and Emily "How long?"

Emily's eyes widened and didn't say a word so Derek answered "About 6 months"

Emily laughed when Penelope smacked him upside the head "And you're just telling me now?"

"Hey babygirl no need for the abuse, we just wanted it to be just us for a while" he said, rubbing his head

"Well it took you two long enough" She smiled

"Huh?" Emily said

"You two have been dancing around this for five years, ever since you started here" She told her.

"I don't know what you mean" Emily said and aimed a smile at Derek.

Penelope laughed and pulled them both into a warm embrace "I'm so happy for you guys"

"Are you two together?" Reid asked

They all laughed, but Reid was still oblivious to what they were laughing about.

"Why else do you think he's wearing her lipstick?" Garcia said

Reid was speechless,_ 'I really need to learn how to spot these things better' _he thought to himself. He laughed, "I guess these things really aren't my strong suite" he said "I'm happy for you two, but if you don't want the others to find out like this then it might be best to wipe the lipstick off your face" He then left them alone with Garcia, highly amused.

Derek then wiped the lipstick off his face.

"Oh babies with both your genes will be so beautiful" Penelope beamed excitedly "I'll have more little minions"

Emily let out a cross between a gasp and a cough.

"Whoa there babygirl, you're moving a little fast" Morgan replied nervously

"It will happen" she said, winking at Emily "This fabulous and gorgeous oracle of Quantico knows all" She left Derek and Emily alone, staring at each other in shock.

"She knows" Emily stated

Derek gave her a dimpled grin, "That would be my guess" he said placing his large hand on her still flat tummy. He kissed her softly, "I love you"

Emily smiled "I love you too"

"So…should we tell everybody else" He asked her

"I think it should come from us" Emily said and then laughed softly "Garcia I think can keep a secret but Reid not so much"

He chuckled and then led her to where the rest of the team was now gathered, and let's just say none of the team was surprised.

* * *

_8 months later_

"Come on baby, you can do this" Derek encouraged "Just a few more pushes"

"You did this to me! You're never touching me again!" She screamed in pain "I'd like to see you push a person out of a hole the size of a grapefruit!"

He knew it was the pain talking, but her choice of words amused him slightly.

"One more push Mrs. Morgan" The doctor said

Emily took a deep breath and pushed with all her strength, squeezing Derek's hand so hard he thought she might break his fingers.

Her pain was all worth it once she heard the baby's cries.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy" The doctor told them.

After they cleaned the baby up, the nurse gently set the baby in Emily's arms.

"He's here, he's finally here" Emily said tearfully

"He's beautiful" Derek said, trying in vain to hold back his own tears He gently caressed his son's cheek with his index finger, "He's so small"

"It sure didn't feel that way" She laughed, and then gazed at him lovingly "He looks exactly like you"

He couldn't stop smiling "He has your mouth and most likely your beautiful smile" he told her "You did good princess"

"_We_ did good" she corrected him

The nurse peaked in and said "This little guy has some pretty anxious visitors waiting out here"

"Send them in" Emily said unable to take her eyes off the baby

"Ooooooh he's just gorgeous" Garcia gushed

Rossi smiled "You have a future heartbreaker on your hands"

"Don't you go teaching him anything" Emily joked

"Yes, as his godfather you have a certain responsibility" Morgan laughed

"You…you want me to be his godfather?" Rossi said absolutely astounded

"If that's okay with you" Emily said

"Oh it's more than okay" he smiled

"And Penelope…"

"Really?" she grinned tearfully

"Absolutely, babygirl" Derek told her

She jumped up and down excitedly

Everyone smiled, "Does he have a name yet?" Hotch asked, giving a rare smile

"Yes he does" Derek said unable to keep his grin at bay "We decided on Liam Nickolas Morgan"

"I always like the name Liam and Nickolas after Derek's father" Emily told them

"Liam is Irish for 'strong-willed warrior' and Nickolas is Greek for 'victory of the people' " Reid stated instinctively "A very strong name, I like it"

"It's perfect" JJ smiled "Henry is really excited about his new playmate, welcome to the world of parenthood"

After a little visit, the team left the new family alone.

They both smiled at each other, and kissed softly. Derek lifted Liam from Emily's arms; to Emily, Liam looked so much smaller in his father's arms. "Perfect" she said. They are her family. Her Life.

"Welcome to the world Liam Nickolas Morgan" Derek ginned proudly at his son and then his wife. Nothing could get better than this.

_The End_

* * *

**_Soooooo...what did you think? Please Review! :)_**


End file.
